


Help! I've Fallen Into A Porn World And I Can't Get Out! (a test scene)

by Exstarsis



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exstarsis/pseuds/Exstarsis
Summary: Reader/Gil, in a hallway. Enjoy.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Help! I've Fallen Into A Porn World And I Can't Get Out! (a test scene)

“That is not how you greet a king. You greet a king with _respect_. And you clearly need to learn respect. I must teach you,” said Gilgamesh to you when you greeted him cheerfully in the corridor.

With that, he had you chained to the wall. The chains hold your arms and legs splayed with a grip like a firm hand. They even move, just a little, shifting with your shudders to provide comfortable support.

The King brushes your lips with his thumb as you stare at him in shock. “Know, mongrel, that I train you like this because you sometimes amuse me. Otherwise you would simply die. Now…” He draws his hand down your chest. Then, with a smooth motion, your shirt has been opened and your bra exposed.

“Disrespectful,” he mutters, and a tiny blade slices through the band. Your breasts fall free and he inspects them, weighing and tasting each mound. The pleasurable jolts running through your body are dizzying. Each of his movements has a precision to it that makes his occasional deviations from a pattern even more exciting.

You’d been startled at first, and then realized you ought to call for help. Instead you’d wasted the moment giggling at his reaction to your bra. And now the every touch of his fingers and mouth feels too good to resist. You’ll just have to learn what he wanted to teach you. It’s almost like a game.

It’s while suckling at your breast, a lesson you pay very close attention to, that he pushes his other hand under your skirt. When his fingers brush between your legs and are barred by your panties, he nips your breast before lifting his head. Displeasure glows in his eyes, and then your panties are—gone. (You never find them again.) He continues his exploration. commenting on how slick you are as if to a fellow judge as he smears your juices around.

The chains, warm as blood and smooth as skin, cross over your chest, running against your nipples. It feels unspeakably erotic, but it isn’t until Gilgamesh smiles and says, “It’s good to share with friends,” that you realize what’s going on. Enkidu holds you splayed open for his friend, your nipples between his fingers.

This doesn’t feel like a game any longer. It’s too weird, too surreal to be a game. The King of Heroes has his hand up your skirt as he kisses you, while his best friend penetrates you from behind, in a hallway you walk down everyday. It’s not a game—and that makes it so much hotter that it becomes trivial for the King to make you come. He does so, over and over, until you’re hanging limp in Enkidu’s arms.

“I don’t think she’s going to scream before she passes out, Gil.”

The King regards you critically. “Tch. I suppose you’re right. Not today, anyhow. Perhaps with more training.”

Enkidu sets you on your feet again, patting your clothing into place again. You stagger, exhausted, and Gilgamesh watches with an indulgent look, as you rebound off the wall. “If you can manage to be respectful next time we meet, I might have a reward for you. If not… “ He laughs to himself.

Then, without paying you any more attention, he continues his stroll with Enkidu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, late at night, I just start writing. It starts from something I've been thinking about and then it goes... elsewhere. Really, really elsewhere. Tonight, I started out thinking about how to get more people to read my original fiction, went to working on a random smut scene, and realized I was writing it in second person. Then I rewrote bits of it like 9 times. And now it's the above, and it has a name like that. So it goes.
> 
> If you enjoy what I write, let me know. Maybe I should be turning my attention away from my original serial and back to fanfiction. Sometimes it's really hard for me to tell.


End file.
